Fanboy Antics
by cafeNowhere
Summary: If there's one thing you should never do, it's getting between a fan and his idols. Now a series of one-shots!(sort of)
1. Cloud

**A/N: Hey, so good news, I have decided to turn this into a series of one shots, one for each Reborn character! Sorry if they seem a bit random and disjointed, I will be going back to edit once the series is complete.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own either KHR or Uta No Prince Sama**

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet in the peaceful town of Namimori for once. A certain bloodthirsty prefect had finally settled in for his mid-morning nap after having discovered and subdued the many 'delinquents' who had been disturbing the peace. While his master was dozing under his favorite tree, Hibird decided to patrol the town. Hibari had requested that he investigate the lack of ruckus from a certain brunette herbivore on this particular morning. While the boy himself was not very troubling, that intriguing baby that was usually found near him was always up to something. The lack of screaming from the herbivore was suspicious indeed. Flying over a nearby park, the little yellow bird decided to take a break on a park bench before continuing his mission. Just as he had settled down, a sudden exclamation could be heard from right behind him, making Hibird flinch.

"Kuwaii!" Shouted a tall blond teenager as he quickly pounced on his unsuspecting prey.  
"Piyo-chan, I have found you, please be my friend! I am your biggest fan!"

The little bird, shocked, did not know how to react to being suddenly glomped in this manner, and especially by a sparkling teenager. Most residents avoided Hibird, knowing that his possessive and overaggressive master was always nearby. The one and only person to approach the bird before had been stuck in the hospital for two weeks due to the prefect's viscous attack. The residents learned that day that nothing could rival Hibari's love for small, cute animals.

Unfortunately this tall, hyper male did not know these things as he was merely a visitor, on tour with his band. Also unfortunate was the fact that Hibari's unparalleled sense for rule breakers alerted him immediately of the foul against his fowl.

"Herbivore, for crowding my herbivore I will bite you to death."

This pronouncement was quickly followed by a black blur as the small bird was snatched delicately from his arms, before a tonfa to the face knocked him down, effectively shattering his glasses in the process. The blond teen's aura immediately darkened, causing the prefect to reassess the herbivore, who was suddenly acting more like an omnivore, dare he say even a ...carnivore? The suddenly murderous blond swiftly took advantage of this pause to launch his own attack, swinging his fist at the raven only to be blocked by a tonfa. Hibari smirked, bloodlust flaring in his eyes. The hunt had suddenly become much more interesting.

The fight continued with the blond nimbly dodging and blocking every strike from the tonfas and even throwing a few punches of his own which missed every time. Hibari continued to become more passionate out of pleasure, while the teen simply became more and more frustrated. In his rage he went in for a right hook leaving a wide opening for Hibari's deadly swing. However, the strike was not to land on its target, as Hibari was brought up short by the small cute boy blocking him from his opponent.

From behind the boy emerged four more teenagers. They suddenly began singing, impressing the few passerbys and Spartan tutor in the nearby area with the sparkles magically summoned by their harmony. Even Hibari was strangely pacified, and was not even phased when his previous opponent joined in as well, as well as a strange boy who seemed to be spinning in circles while singing his parts.

Or at least, that's how Mission: Free STARISH concert was playing out in Reborn's mind.

Meanwhile, in reality, as the boy had cut in between the two brawling teens, he had shouted, "Now!" at a girl with short red hair who had quickly run up from behind with a spare pair of glasses. Just as suddenly as the murderous aura had appeared, the bumbling personality was suddenly back, blinking owlishly through a new pair of glasses on his face.

"What happened, where's Piyo-chan?"

"Tch." Hibari scoffed as he turned aside. The fight was no longer worth it, it seems his strong opponent had once again become a weak herbivore. He stalked off, but not before glaring at the baby disguised as an acorn hiding in the tree right by the park entrance. He strolled away, as Hibird cheerfully chirped, "He loves your music!" And not one of the disciplinary committee members dared to say a word when 1000% Magi Love could be heard from within the office of the head prefect's office for several weeks to come.

Reborn couldn't help but smirk, knowing he had gained a new accomplice.


	2. Sun

Ryohei left his house early one morning planning to get in his usual jog around Namimori, when his workout was suddenly interrupted by the sight of a girl across the street. She was quite pretty, with shoulder length red hair which was whipping back and forth as she frantically spun in circles, mumbling to herself in her confusion. Now, while teenage girls are considered a normal distraction for teenage boys, this particular high school student was not one that would usually fall into that category. In fact, the only things that he ever took notice of were EXTREME things. However, this particular girl happened to be EXTREMELY lost, catching Ryohei's easily distractible attention.

While Ryohei didn't know the girl, her wide panicked eyes and shy demeanor brought back memories of one time when he took his younger sister to the zoo when they were little kids. He had left Kyoko behind at the lions in his extreme haste to see the kangaroos, not even noticing that she was no longer with him until he found himself ranting to empty air instead of his cute little sister. He had immediately ran back to find her trembling, staring at the big crowd with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face.

So, of course, Ryohei felt the urge to help this girl, which is exactly what he went about doing.

"Are you EXTREMELY okay? You seem EXTREMELY confused about something."

"Oh-! A-ano, I'm alright, I've just lost my friends-"

"Haruka, there you are!" The quiet girl was suddenly cut off as a short blond teen came running over and stopped right beside her, pausing to catch his breath. However, before he could say anything more, Ryohei suddenly shouted at the new arrival.

"You are EXTREMELY similar looking to that short character from Prince of Fights! He is the best!"

"That's because that is me- Hey! I'm not short! And Hyuga-sensei's character is obviously the best, you're wrong!"

"No, the short one reminds me of my boss to the EXTREME. He may not look like much, but he will always protect his friends and win!"

"Stop calling me short! I'll-"

His tirade was suddenly cut short when his audience, yet again, suddenly became distracted. This time it was due to the appearance of a small baby wearing a… elephant hat?

"Oh Master Pao Pao, when did you get here?" He questioned as he ran off to where the baby was being glomped by a certain someone, who was shouting, "He's so kuwaii, just like piyo-chan!"  
The baby got a devious gleam in his eye at this point.

"Did you know that piyo-chan lives here in Namimori? I've seen him flying around, I bet you could find him if you go looking, especially near the park a few blocks from here."

At this Natsuki's eyes sparkled. He was going to get to meet his idol in person!  
"Did you here that Syo, we've got to go find him!" Natsuki yelled as he took off, yelling, "Bye little baby!" over his shoulder as he started running in hot pursuit of his target. At this, Syo quickly grabbed Haruka's wrist and took off running after him, completely forgetting about his arguement and racing after his best friend.

"Stage one complete" was all the baby had to say. Meanwhile, the confused boxer took off running in the other direction to resume his extreme workout, humming the prince of fights theme song and unconsciously running in time to the beat.


	3. Mist

Tokiya sighed in relief. _Finally, I've escaped from that overly smiley freak!_ Now, while Tokiya had to admit his roommate wasn't the worst ever, he still couldn't stand the guys presence for more than an hour, and they had been stuck together for two, and just the two of them to boot. _Darn that Otoya!_

The band mates had got split up earlier due to their search for Haruka, who seemed to have been hopelessly lost, like usual. Anyways, at this point he could care less if the band was supposed to have a recording later tonight or not, there was no way he was getting trapped in some recording studio with Mr. fluff and rainbows, Tokiya's limit for dealing with the guitarist had already been exceeded for one day.

There was one thing that Tokiya did regret, however, about losing Ittoki, which was the map with directions to the hotel that was still stuffed in chipper red head's pocket. _Oh well, I guess I will just have to keep searching for the others._

* * *

Mukuro sighed in relief. _Finally, I've escaped from that overly smiley freak!_ Now, while Mukuro had to admit that the guy wasn't the worst guardian ever, his abnormal level of obliviousness was somewhat disturbing, even to a psychopath like Mukuro. And they had been stuck training together for two hours, and just the two of them to boot. _Darn that Yamamoto!_

As usual, Mukuro could care less that there was supposed to be a meeting tonight, which was called by the boss earlier today due to this strange chain of occurrences around Namimori earlier today. There was no way he was going to be stuck in a conference room listening to that kid's obnoxious laugh tonight, his limit for dealing for dealing with that kid had already been exceeded for one day.

There was one thing that Mukuro did regret, however, about finally ditching Yamamoto, which was that he had also lost his source of entertainment.

Of course, this feeling didn't last long as he spotted a teen idol crossing the street up ahead of him. _Looks like it's my lucky day._

* * *

Tokiya suddenly found his peaceful walk interrupted by the appearance of a girl right in front of him. She was quite tall, with long black hair tied back in a peculiar style. She was wearing a HAYATO t-shirt over a short skirt and leggings, though she seemed much calmer than the fan girls that would typically mob him in the streets. She watched him analytically with her heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one red.

"Hey HAYATO, I'm your biggest fan, won't you sing for me?" She asked, using those big puppy dog eyes that girls project so well. Tokiya sighed. _So much for peaceful. Well, if I sing she might just leave me alone, "Crystal Time" gets most of my fan girls to swoon. I can make a break for it then._

Tokiya started singing the chorus, causing stars and sparkles to dance behind him…

* * *

Mukuro was in shock. He had disguised himself and approached the teen on a whim, really. Reborn had gushed about all of the members of STARISH, but none were mentioned quite as often as the previous idol HAYATO, now Ichinose Tokiya of STARISH. Mukuro figured he would have some fun messing with this guy, and perhaps Reborn as well. After all, he had never tried possessing an idol before.

As Tokiya had started singing he had materialized his trident behind his back in preparation for a strike...

* * *

Tokiya was starting to get nervous. He was nearly to the end of the chorus, and the only reaction he had gotten was a smirk as he had begun. _Is this girl really a fan at all?! How have my charms not worked?!_

As the idol finished, he was getting ready to run, when the girl quickly whipped out a trident from behind her back. _What the, she's got a weapon? Where did she get that!_

Tokiya closed his eyes, feeling the rush of wind as something was suddenly thrust towards his face and he flinched, expecting pain which never came. The blue haired teen slowly pried his eyes open, only to find the side of the shaft inches from his nose.

"Will you sign this please!"

It seemed that Mukuro had been converted to the dark side.


	4. Lightning

Otoya was having a rather perplexing day. Mostly good, but still confusing. What was supposed to be a simple outing to Namimori to record some new shuffle units had turned into quite the adventure as Haruka had, as per usual, managed to become lost. The boys had decided to split into groups, and Otoya had ended up partnering with Tokiya, who had simply frowned and started walking away. Ittoki had been forced to jog to catch up with his former roommate as the two began their search. The red head took it upon himself to fill the awkward silence between the two by chattering away about any random topic that came to mind, not even noticing when Tokiya put his earbuds in and hit play on his iPod. Otoya was just in the middle of discussing his favorite flavor of ice cream when suddenly he felt something grab onto his leg. He stopped and looked down to see a young boy with poofy, curly black hair. The boy, who was wearing a cow print suit and had little horns sticking out of his hair, was bawling loudly as he clung to the red-head's leg. Tokiya kept on walking, not noticing the cease in his roommate's chatter.

Suddenly, the boy released Otoya's leg and stopped crying as he realized that this was not his mama or his oni-san's leg, but rather a stranger.

"Hey little guy, are you okay? What happened?"

"Reborn ignored the great Lambo-san, so he has decided to make you his new minion!"(Lambo wasn't about to admit that he had mistook Otoya for Enma, who like Tsuna usually kept a stock of grape candy in his pocket just for Lambo).

"Oh, but what about your family? Won't they be worried that you're missing?"

At this Lambo started crying again, whimpering "Tol-ler-rate!"

Otoya tried to calm the boy, trying to think of what to do as he looked around, finally noticing that Tokiya was no longer in sight. _Oh well, it's not like he's good with kids anyways._ Otoya started thinking of the orphanage where he had grown up, and suddenly he got an idea from how he had calmed down the kids from the orphanage on his frequent visits. Otoya started singing to the boy, and he calmed down, smiling at the teen.

"Hey Lambo, how about I help you find your family? Where did you last see them?"

Lambo sniffled, pointing down the street towards the shopping center.

"Alright, I'll carry you, okay? Let's go look for them." Otoya picked Lambo up and started walking down the street with his little charge starting to calm down.

"The great Lambo demands that his minion teach him how to sing!" the five-year old suddenly shouted, making the idol laugh, as he started to teach Lambo the words, singing one line at a time as they walked through the town, with occasional pauses for Lambo to give directions. The boy in the cow-print suit was soon singing along fairly accurately, when several kid's voices could be heard from farther up the street, yelling for Lambo. A lady with short brown hair and kind, but worried, eyes could be seen jogging towards them with two kids, one a boy who looked to be about nine years old, and the other a younger girl with a braid that seemed to be about Lambo's age.

"Mama!" Lambo shouted as he wriggled out of Ittoki's arms and ran to the trio where he was embraced by the two kids. Meanwhile the lady approached the teen smiling and thanking him for finding and helping the little boy.

"Haha, it's no problem, I love kids, and in fact I have lots of younger brothers and sisters that I play with all of the time!" Otoya exclaimed, referencing the kids from the orphanage that he visited on a weekly basis.

Nana and the kids said their farewells, with another round of thanks and a teary goodbye as the red-head walked off flashing his trademark grin and waving to the group as he headed off in search for both Haruka and his elusive roommate, who was now probably lost without access to the map that was still tucked in Otoya's pocket.

All the way back to the Sawada residence Lambo taught the other two kids the new song he had learned, and for the rest of the night they could be heard singing, until a certain hitman shot at them, muttering, "That's the worst rendition of 'Smile Magic' I've heard in my entire life," though he smirked at their choice of song nevertheless.


	5. Sky

A surprisingly determined brunette with gravity defying hair was marching up the street late one morning, heading in the direction of the park. The only thing stranger than his determination was the fact that he was marching up the street alone, with no baby hitman in sight, which was rare indeed. Said hitman was currently on a special surveillance mission, though Tsuna could truly care less what the baby was doing, as long as he was nowhere near Tsuna or his destination. This meeting was very important to the teen, as it was the first time that Tsuna was truly taking initiative of his own free will. He had finally, shockingly, decided to ask Kyoko out, and there was no way that he was going to let some baby and his Leon gun ruin this event like the last couple of times. Therefore, the convenient, famous visitors were providing the perfect distraction to allow Tsuna to finally achieve his goal.

The brunette arrived at the park, forcing himself to suppress his trembling as he approached Kyoko, whom he had spotted on the swings. This was it, here was his chance. It had to be now, before he lost his courage or something inconveniently arrived to ruin the moment, which happened far too often in Tsuna's life.

"Kyoko, will you-"

"Excuse me, but your smile was just so radiant that I couldn't help but notice the beautiful person behind it. Would a kind soul like yourself be willing to help me find my way around Namimori? I seem to have lost my composer, my band mates, and the directions to my hotel."

"Oh!" was all Kyoko could say to the flirtatious teen as a blush stained her cheeks, only to deepen as he sent her a wink, presenting a rose to her from what seemed to be midair.

Tsuna's resolve quickly fizzled out like a candle in a blizzard and he sunk to the ground, soul departing from his body. In what universe could his confession ever compare to that performance? And by a famous idol no less? _I'm doomed, why does the universe hate me! First it sent me Reborn, and all that crazy Mafia stuff, and now this!_

The depressed brunette's groan alerted Kyoko to his presence, as she quickly turned around, recovering slightly from the flirt's romantic speech.

"Tsuna, there you are, we can talk in a second, okay? Just hold on," She said as she turned back around. All the depressed boy could do was look back blankly, hardly processing the girl's response, as he mourned over his crushed dreams of living happily ever after with his love.

Kyoko turned back around to the stranger, losing all traces of her furious blush from earlier.

"Stranger-san, I would love to help you out, but I have a very important conversation that I have to have with my friend right now. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, but I'm afraid I haven't seen any of your friends, as I only arrived at the park a few minutes ago, but good luck with your search!"

As she finished her response the girl handed the rose back with the same brilliant smile on her face, before turning back to the boy who was still dejectedly lying on the ground.

"Now Tsu-kun, I know what you wanted to ask me, and my answer is yes, so please get up!"

As this comment finally broke through Tsuna's muddled mind, he abruptly stopped planning his will and sat straight up in shock.

"R-r-r-really Kyoko, you'd say yes to a dame person like me?"

"Of course I would I've been waiting for months for you to finally ask!"

Meanwhile, the orange haired idol was frozen in shock. He, unlike the brunette, have never been brushed off like this girl had just done. Never before had his charm so utterly and miserably failed him, and he didn't quite know how to handle this. Somehow this boy's innocent charm had caught this girl's attention where Ren's suave approach had failed.

Tsuna glanced over as Ren began to dejectedly walk away, when suddenly he got a flash from his hyper intuition.

"Hey, you might find one of your friends if you head towards the baseball fields in the south!"

The boy gave a brief wave of acknowledgement and turned towards the baseball fields he had passed earlier in his search around Namimori.

Kyoko had already chosen the couple song for her and Tsuna, Orange Rhapsody, and was playing it as they walked home. After all, Ren Jinguji would for years to come serve as a good reminder of this day when Tsuna finally won the girl over and Ren didn't, much to everyone's shock.


	6. Rain

Masato Hijirikawa was frustrated. He had been wandering around this town for two hours now trying to find his band mates, and he was starting to feel like it was a huge mistake coming here. They had accidentally become split up, and now he had no phone, no knowledge of the town, and no familiar faces in sight. Plus the residents were extremely skittish, for some reason. When he had tried to approach one red headed teen wearing glasses and caring what looked to be a bag of computer parts, the boy had suddenly clutched his stomach and run the other way. Then there was the guy with the tall brown hair, who had ducked and ran like he was being shot at when he noticed the blue haired teen looking his way. Masato was about to collapse on a bench and give up on this ridiculous search when he saw a kid with black spiky hair carrying a baseball bat over his shoulder. _Well, might as well try one more time_, he thought as he sighed to himself.

"Hey, have you seen any of these guys in this picture?" He asked, showing the teen a picture of STARISH that had been taken after winning the Uta Pri award.  
"Yeah, I saw that one" he said, pointing to the picture form of Masato himself with a broad smile on his face.  
"Thanks, but I'm not looking for myself." He answered, frowning. _Really, who is that oblivious?_  
"Oh, haha, sorry! Are you guys playing hide and seek? We've played that before, it's fun but you have to watch out for bullets, haha!"  
_Bullets? What kind of people play hide and seek with bullets?!_  
"No, we're not playing, we got separated by accident since my band mates are a bunch of idiots."

"Oh band mates? That sounds fun, I should see if my friend want to do that sometime!"

"You do know that it's not that easy to form a band, right?"

"Well it's just a game, isn't it? Like the mafia game that I play with my friends!" Luckily for Masato's sanity, a new voice cut in at this point.  
"Masato, there you are, just when I thought I would finally be able to get a new roommate."

Masato never thought he would actually be glad to hear that flirt addressing him, but at least he had finally found someone, even if it had to be Ren. However, Masato was surprised when the boy he had been talking to suddenly addressed the new arrival.

"Haha hey there again orange -san, looks like you found your friend! Oh, and you found a friend as well, blue-san!"  
Masato just gave him a blank look, trying to process what just happened, while Ren replied back to the baseball boy sarcastically, "Yeah, my lucky day."

"Hey blue-san, orange-san, let me know when you decide to play your music, I want to join in too! See ya later!" he shouted before he began strolling off, humming along to Double Wish.

"You know, these singers kinda sound like blue-san and orange-san…"  
Masato just had to face palm at that. What is wrong with the people in this town?


	7. Storm

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long with this last one, it turned out longer than I thought it would! That completes the set, though I am debating about making one last chapter for Chrome to give it some closure... Anyways thanks for reading this far!**

* * *

Gokudera was all geared up and ready to go. Camo replaced his usual t-shirt and jeans. Instead of dog tags, binoculars hung around his neck. A black beanie covered his distinctive silver hair. At his side hung a canvas satchel with a multitude of surveillance equipment, including several different cameras and lenses, sunglasses, reading glasses, a spiral full of coded notes, and snacks to last him throughout the day. His target was walking up the street ahead of him, looking around the crowd and in the shop windows along the street, as Gokudera was keeping out of sight, ducking in doorways and behind stands as he crept along the street. _There's no way I'm going to let this one out of my sight._

Gokudera had been preparing long and hard for this mission. He had been researching his target for a month now, looking into the strange details behind the teen who sang the most amazing music the storm guardian had ever heard. However, his findings only filled a very slim file. It seemed that the teen didn't have any records existing before his appearance in the Saotome Master Course. His amazing singing and mysterious past gave him a particular characterization in Gokudera's mind, and that was as an UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal). While Shittopi had turned out to be a disappointment, he had thought that with enough surveillance, he could prove that this teen was not human after all.

However, despite several days' worth of surveillance, there was still a noticeable lack of data that had been collected. The first day had produced some recordings of an interesting dance ritual as Cecil had begun spinning in circles and singing, much to the ire of one of his band mates, who's raging could be heard from across the street where Gokudera was hiding. Some of the bugs had also picked up talk of the 'muses' as Cecil called them. Gokudera figured that this term must have been some sort of code word to refer to the idol's kin. Still, this limited information was not enough for the silver haired teen to satiate his curiosity. He would need to think of a new plan.

While Gokudera was lost in thought, Cecil Aijima continued to wander down the street, oblivious to his stalker as he continued his journey. Cecil was heading back to the hotel, hoping to discover some trace of his band mates and composer, who had become mysteriously lost, considering the small size of the town they were currently occupying. Cecil was literally knocked out of his thoughts when a strange silver haired teen suddenly bumped into him, catching both unawares and causing the teens to fall over. While Cecil didn't mind too much, the other boy, who was no other than his stalker, had immediately entered panic mode and began stuffing all manor of papers and equipment back into his satchel in an attempt to hide the evidence of his current activities. Noticing the bomber's plight Cecil began to help out, unintentionally exacerbating Gokudera's panic, along with his excitement. After all it wasn't every day that one of your favorite idols helped you out with picking up your stuff, even if said "stuff" happened to be extremely obvious surveillance equipment. All Gokudera could do was thank his lucky stars that his notes were coded.

"Haha, sorry for bumping into you, I was zoning out a bit, hopefully none of your stuff got damaged, this video equipment must be expensive. What do you need all of these cameras for, anyways? Haha, this makes me think of some of our crazier fan girls…"

Cecil trailed off in his comment as the other boy began spluttering, floundering for some sort of a plausible answer other than the truth.

"Well, ano, I'm, uh… I'm taking pictures for my friend's first date!"

_Wait what?! Where did that come from? As if Tsuna would ever work up the nerve to actually ask someone on a date? Oh well, just play it cool. This is my chance to prove if he's an UMA! _Gokudera was internally panicking, though he hoped this wasn't apparent to his companion, who luckily seemed to be blissfully unaware.

"Oh, that's cool! Your friend must be a really special guy." Cecil commented, flashing him a smile. Gokudera tried to contain his visible fidgeting. _Why am I not catching this on camera, that smile is gold! There's no way that a human being could make a smile that sparkles! And is it just me or were there just leaves blowing around behind him? We're not even near any trees! Weird UMA powers!_

"Well, sorry again about knocking you over, But I have to be going now!"

As Cecil walked off waving farewell, Gokudera couldn't help but blurt out, "I love your music!" before he spun around and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Yep, that encounter definitely confirmed Cecil's identity as an UMA. If that smile wasn't enough, there was also the fact that no one but an UMA or his Jyudaime could draw a love confession from the tough storm guardian. Absolutely no one.


	8. Mist II

**A/N: So, I have been encouraged to revisit this little collection by , and here's the piece that connects the others together, I guess it's not exactly what I had wanted to do, but hopefully it has some redeeming qualities. I hope it's not confusing.  
**

**Also I included an omake that randomly came to mind while writing this, so enjoy! It's basically just random Uta no fluff.**

**In response to my lovely reviewer, I have started toying with some new twists including the Varia, so we shall see, perhaps there will be a sequel in the next few weeks of better quality than this chapter.**

* * *

"Nobody wants your cookies, trust me. Give me that!" could be heard resounding on the train platform as a group of fashionable teens disembarked, followed by a timid looking girl. The short teen, who could project his voice surprisingly well for his size, had just snatched a tub of what were supposed to be cookies from the tall curly haired teen besides him. Oddly enough the Tupperware seemed to be emitting some strange vapor, which seemed more like it belonged to a sewer than to a dessert. Said dessert was being chucked far away by a very violent Syo as his friend pouted and the other members expressed disgust, joy, or just general obliviousness. This is how most of the morning had been going, and had fortunately kept other people from approaching their group due to the confusion caused by their antics. Generally they would have avoided this kind of situation, but luck was not in their favor.

While the band had originally been meant to travel by car and arrive directly at their hotel, the driver had mysteriously never arrived, leaving them to fend for themselves and take the train. Now they were supposed to be heading to their hotel, which was out the exit on the right. Ittoki had pulled out the map shoved at them by Saotome that morning and was getting ready to head out, but something seemed off. That's when Masato spoke up.

"Guys, where is Haruka?"

* * *

Haruka had somehow managed to get turned around. She had been approached by a raven haired girl with a short pony tail right after she had followed the boys off of the train. The girl had wanted to know if she had seen a girl with an eye-patch on the train.

"Oh, ano, gomensaii I haven't, but I have to go before I lose my friends…" she trailed off uncertainly as she looked around for the obnoxious group of teens. Strangely they were nowhere to be seen among the crowds of people, and she had no clue what direction they had gone. As she started to panick the girl, who introduced herself as Haru, tried to comfort her, saying they could look for their friends together. Haruka smiled through her tears, and the two approached the exit to the left.

They were soon greeted by a girl with violet hair and an eye-patch over her eye, just as Haru had described.

"Chrome-chan, there you are! This is Nanami-san, she was separated from her friends earlier."

"Oh, where were you heading? Maybe you could meet them there." Chrome asked Haruka in a soft voice, blushing and fidgeting nervously. Haruka paused for a second to think, then began to panic.

"I don't know, Ittoki-kun had the directions! What do I do, what do I do?"

"Maybe we can ask our friends to help search, desu? But we are going to be late…"

Just then a boy with a severe hairstyle in a black coat with a red arm band passed by, catching Chrome's attention.

"Ano, Tetsuya-san, could you help us?" The disciplinary committee member halted his patrol and walked over to the group of girls, with a curious expression on his usually neutral face. It was uncommon for Chrome to initiate a conversation on her own.

"What do you need? I need to get back to my patrol route."

"Could the disciplinary committee help Nanami-san to find her friends? They became separated at the train station, and Haru and I are running late…"

"I will try to help, but the president won't like it if the rest of the committee becomes distracted and disturbs him."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tetsuya-san!" Chrome said, as she and Haru ran off down the street, with their heads bent together. Chrome pulled out her phone and sent off a text: _mission complete_, which was received by a baby disguised as a bush farther down the street. Maybe Mukuro had been having a bad influence on her after all.

Meanwhile, Nanami took off in the opposite direction, seeing who she thought was a familiar looking red head, leaving Kusakabe Tetsuya to answer a call from his president.

Minutes later Syo and Natsuki passed by with Haruka nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Omake: On the Train**

"Tokiya!" Ittoki said for the fifth time in the span of two minutes. Unfortunately the hyperactive idol had been stuck on the train for two hours straight already, and his self-control had gradually been waning throughout the ride. Tokiya just continued to stare blankly out the window. Ittoki sighed. Ren glanced over and smirked at the red head's failed attempt, while Masato glanced up annoyed from the lyrics he had been working on and Cecil was humming some melody quietly under his breath. Natsuki was gushing over some pictures on his phone of Syo sleeping, while said subject was trying to snatch the phone and delete the pictures. Tokiya finally gave in and pulled out his earphones.

"What do you want?" Ittoki perked up at finally getting through to the bluenette.

"Do you want to play a game with me? I'm boooooooored."

Tokiya just face palmed and sighed even deeper. "What do you want to play?"

"Oooooh, I want to play!" Natsuki said as he hopped off his seat, while Syo finally snatched the phone adding, "I'll play to, I can beat you guys at anything."

"Alright, let's play—" Ittoki was suddenly cut off by Masato, who was starting to look very irritated.

"Let's play the silent game!"

"What's that?" Cecil asked, looking very eager to hear the answer.

"It's where you have to be really quiet and whoever makes a sound first loses." Ren cut in, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, you're all going down!" Syo declared, passionately jumping from his seat.

"Okay, the game starts now." Tokiya announced contentedly, happily settling back to look out the window. Meanwhile, an intense stare-down was commencing between Syo and Ittoki, with Ren looking on smugly, Cecil watching eagerly, and Natsuki had pulled knitting needles from nowhere, watching with a smile plastered to his face. The game started approaching sudden death as Ittoki's mouth started twitching. The urge to laugh, ever present, had never been oppressed for this long by Ittoki before. First one corner of his mouth started to twitch and then the other. He could feel the laugh bubbling up in his chest, but he couldn't be the first one out! Then suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching. _Come on Ittoki, hold that laugh in._

"Haruka!" Cecil exclaimed, causing Ittoki to burst out laughing while Syo fist pumped, while Masato jumped, startled by the sudden sound after the peace and quiet. Haruka looked startled, confused by the strange reaction to her arrival. Ren fell over laughing at Masato's reaction, starting a heated argument while Natsuki struggled to wrap the pink scarf he had just finished kitting around Syo, who was still jumping around. Ittoki began poking Tokiya who had fallen asleep at the window, and soon a war broke off. Meanwhile Cecil was humming in the corner practicing his twirling Agnadance. Haruka was still frozen near the edge of the row in shock as a minute later everyone was in the exact position as when she had left.


	9. Epilogue

**Well, just when I thought I was done, I had some thoughts on how to wrap this story up. I actually started this a month ago when I got a new review requesting this, but what with the end of the school year and finals and all, I didn't get around to finishing until now... next up I have to work on finishing up my companion fic, Poison Kiss! Thanks for the faves and follows!**

* * *

Gokudera sighed for the fourth time in a row as he stared at the stupid cow eating grape candy. He just couldn't get that UMA he met earlier out of his head, so he had come to his Jyudaime's house in the hopes of distracting himself from his misery. Instead, he found Tsuna gone with Kyoko, just leaving the kids behind. While Ipin and Fuuta were napping in the corner, Lambo was hopped up on sugar as usual, and singing songs, which was a new and annoying occurrence in Gokudera's opinion. He was about to get up and leave Lambo to his own devices, when suddenly he recognized the song that the kid was singing.

"Hey brat, is that a STARISH song? How do you know them?!" Gokudera exclaimed, pouncing on the child who stuck out his tongue at the bomber before gloating, "I met one of their members earlier today."

"Tch stupid cow, I met one of them earlier too! And I can't stop thinking about them!" Gokudera dropped Lambo in frustration, pacing back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair. Meanwhile Lambo started fishing through his afro for one of his grenades to throw at the teenager. He had just wrapped his hand around and launched it on a collision course when his target suddenly stopped moving and snapped his fingers in excitement, allowing the grenade to harmlessly fly past him unnoticed out the window.

"Aha, I've got it!" Gokudera exclaimed, startling Lambo into nearly choking on his grape candy and causing Fuuta and Ipin to shift in their sleep. "We're gonna go see STARISH and ask for a concert!"

"What are you talking about Bakadera?"

"I've got to see them sing live, and you're gonna help me!" with that said, Gokudera grabbed Lambo by the collar and stormed out of the house, shutting the door quietly as to not disturb the other kids, and promptly crashing into Yamomoto, who had been about to ring the doorbell.

"What are you doing here baseball freak? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Gokudera growled, pushing away from the happy-go-lucky guardian.

"Ahaha, well I was just going to see what Tsuna was up to…"

"Tch, well you minus well come with us, I guess you could be helpful as well."

"Oh, a new game? Sounds like fun!" Yamomoto laughed cheerfully, and trailed along behind Gokudera as he ran on towards the studio address he had seen earlier on Cecil's itinerary.

* * *

Hibari was tense, and he could not understand why for the life of him. He tried to nap, but couldn't sleep. He tried biting people to death, but found no satisfaction. He had resorted to patrolling the streets for something to do, but there were no worthy distractions. All he could think about was the music of the stranger he met earlier, who he discovered through his research to be one Natsuki Shinomiya, part of the up and rising group STARISH. It was a mistake listening to that song, but unfortunately smashing the computer did not stop the music from playing on loop through his mind. Hibari wasn't even bothered for once by Ryohei yelling at the top of his lungs, he was so consumed by the song. He had been following Hibari looking to get in some extreme training, and had met with no resistance, causing him to continue trying to pester Hibari into a fight. Meanwhile, the prefect looked once more at the file he had under his arm, and at the address of the recording studio STARISH was booked to be using now. Then he came to a decision. If he couldn't get their songs out of his head, he would have to make them do that job for him through a concert.

* * *

Mukuro materialized his trident, looking at the signature from earlier. He felt mortified, but also strangely excited by the artifact of his earlier loss to Tokiya. He was disturbed from his thoughts by the arrival of Chrome, who walked over to him at this moment.

"Mukuro-sama, are you okay?" She asked quietly, blushing slightly as she asked the question.

"Kufufufu I'm fine Chrome why do you ask?" he questioned, dematerializing his trident. He felt like something was off in the way she asked the question, almost as if she were excited, but this thought was quickly brushed aside by thoughts of a certain pop idol band. In fact he got so caught up in those thoughts that he completely missed Chrome's response and had to ask her to repeat it.

"You've just seemed really dazed ever since you returned earlier." She answered with the ghost of a smirk hiding behind her concerned façade. Mukuro remained quiet for a few minutes. Just as Chrome was about to leave, though, he suddenly sat up straighter in his chair, as the kanji in his eye changed.

"Chrome, how would you like to go to a recording studio with me?"

* * *

STARISH was taking a sorely needed break from practice, sprawled out over the various chairs and couches around the room. It had taken hours to finally gather the whole band back together after having found Haruka. Who knew that the small prefecture of Namimori could be so hard to navigate? However, each of them had eventually found their way to the studio, and with a certain amount of luck had even managed to arrive on time. So even after just an hour of practice, all seven teens were in need of a break. Masato had pulled out a novel to read while Tokiya sat on the other end of the couch, writing in a small notebook. On a neighboring couch Ren was reclined, staring at a rose which he was twirling by the stem. Cecil was perched on the armrest humming happily to himself as he studied some sheet music. Against the third wall, Ittoki was leaning back in his own chair, hands behind his head and earphones on, nodding along to the beat. Syo and Natsuki were on the third couch, with Syo leaning on the armrest and propping his head on his hand, hat pulled down over his eyes. Natsuki had his feet up on the couch in front of him, knees pulled up to his chest on which he was balancing a tablet and was watching Piyo-chan videos with the glee of a little child.

Haruka walked back in the room to tell them all that the break was coming to an end, when suddenly a ruckus could be heard from the hallway behind her. Several sets of heavy footsteps sounded out as they ran down the hallway, along with the voices of one irritated teen, one laughing teenager, and a hyper five year old being followed by several angry security guards. The party soon burst into the room collapsing into a pile on the floor as the members of STARISH promptly dropped their previous activities in favor of watching the new development playing out in front of them.

"Ge' off of me, this was not part of the plan! You just had to talk to the guard, didn't you?"

"Haha, sorry, your plan was too complicated for me to remember!"

"Can Lambo have candy now?"

Hearing the familiar voices, Masato promptly face-palmed, Cecil donned a confused expression and Ittoki gasped with joy.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here? I have some candy if you want it," Ittoki offered, his signature smile lighting up his face as Lambo happily snatched the candy from his hand.

"Nii-san! Sing some more with me!" Lambo begged, eyes sparkling with excitement, as the other idols looked on with curiosity.

"Haha, maybe later. Why are you here anyways?"

"Bakadera dragged me along cause he wanted to meet you guys," Lambo replied around the grape candy he had just stuck in his mouth that he received from his new nii-san.

"Hey, that's not what I said, shut your mouth you stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted as dynamite sticks appeared in his brandished fist.

"Look Syo-kun, candles! Is it someone's birthday?" Natsuki exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down.

"Oi, is that dynamite!? You can't just pull out dynamite!" Syo shouted, pointing at Gokudera's hand and backing away.

As this occurred two people seemed to suddenly shimmer into existence in the far corner of the room, unnoticed in all of the chaos. Well, except for Haruka who could see them from near the doorway.

"Chrome-chan, what are you-" Haruka started to ask, when she was disrupted by a new arrival.

"Yosh, dog pile!" shouted the white haired boxer as he jumped on top of the pile of men and teenagers still on the floor. Just when things didn't seem like they could get any more hectic, a loud 'crack!' resounded throughout the room, announcing the arrival of a certain prefect who despised both crowding and breaking rules, both of which were occurring in the small room. Quickly the group of strange invaders had all jumped to their feet and were watching Hibari warily.

"Kufufufu, even the little birdie wants to hear them sing," snickered Mukuro, making the STARISH members jump when they realized that there were even more intruders behind them. Tokiya frowned, feeling like he had met the trident wielding male before, but he could have sworn that had been a girl… but more importantly, did that pineapple-head say they wanted to hear STARISH sing...? Meanwhile Hibari was tensing up ready to attack, when he was stopped by the sound of a voice.

"So you all broke in here just to hear us sing? How amusing." Ren smirked as Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro all started flushing.

"Why don't we sing then? We were just going to go back to recording anyways…" Ittoki asked, head tilted to the side and finger on his chin.

"Yay, onii-san's going to sing!"

"EXTREME SINGING!"

"Haha, a song?"

"Kufufufu"

"They're pretty good at singing I guess…" muttered Gokudera, finally putting his bombs away. Of course Chrome said nothing, merely blushing in the corner while Hibari just smirked lowering his tonfas.

"Alright, let's do this!" cheered Syo, as STARISH filed into the recording room. As STARISH began their song, the impossible happened: the Vongola guardians sat still in one room together without a single argument. What was even more shocking was the fact that the World's Number One Hitman didn't even take advantage of the situation for blackmail as he celebrated the success of Mission: Free STARISH concert.


End file.
